


Kitsune Udon

by RavenShira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Horror, Fluff to come, Graphic Description of Corpses, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Starts out very dark, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenShira/pseuds/RavenShira
Summary: Of all the things to come up with, time-travel was the only thing that they agreed would help them in the end. Years of hiding and working on it and finally they were ready. They only had one try. One chance. But if it worked they could undo all the damage, could save so many people and the world itself.It worked. Sort of. Naruto and Kurama arrive back in time. Only with a minor miscalculation.Naruto stared at the bars of the cage. Kurama stared at the gates of the cage Naruto was currently sitting in.Well.





	1. Getting Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE AND CORPSES**

The world went to hell in a hand-basket only two years after Naruto had become Hokage. Two years of peace, and then suddenly the calamity caught them by surprise. Kaguya reappeared and the army she raised – of their own people, of the dead and sometimes even of the living – was so numerous that they had barely escaped with a few handful of their people.

It had been a slaughter. Not a battle, a slaughter. And the dead kept rising. Unfeeling and dedicated to only one purpose, hunting the remaining living humans and ending their existence. Loved ones coming after their spouse, parents going for their children. They had to quickly learn to not look at the faces their opponents wore.

From then on it was a steady decline of their populace, one village after the other got erased and their numbers dwindled and shrunk.

 

There was no hope.

 

There wasn't even much of an opposition, and not for lack of trying.

 

It was a desperate struggle for survival, a steady game of hide and seek that slowly eroded their moral. Food was scarce. Clean water nearly impossible to find. The few sources they had been able to find often led to an ambush and even more loss of life.

 

Kaguya was merciless, she struck quick and hard and she took the chakra from nearly everyone who had ever meant something to Naruto. He didn't know if there were any more survivors. A few from Kiri had joined them last week, eyes dark with the horror that had descended on their village just a few weeks prior. A few shinobi from sand and sound were still with them, but day by day they disappeared. One after another got picked up, some left willingly, just wanting their existence to end. Their movements were lethargic, and Naruto couldn't really fault them. They had lost so much. They had lost before the war could even start. Badly. Irrevocably.

 

Wait. Irrevocably?

 

He didn't know if it was himself or Kurama who had first had the idea. By now they were thinking so alike, that sometimes it felt like they were one person instead of separate entities. Naruto loved Kurama and he clung to him. He was his lifeline, the only one that Naruto couldn't loose.

 

Not like Sakura who had stood inside a wave of undead people, decimating the enemy by dozens, boulders flying and crushing bodies into smithereens so they wouldn't rise up again. He had struggled against his own enemies, forced to all but watch as she was ripped to pieces until even her healing couldn't keep up anymore. Hours. It had been hours later after the battle was over, when more than half of his people had died to the undead and they had gone through the battlefield to burn the corpses that he had found her. Or rather, the puzzle of her. And arm, still balled into a fist half buried inside another dead body of a man with the leaf village on his headband. Her foot, crushed, but he still recognized it. In a previous battle she had broken her toe so badly even she hadn't been able to reconstruct it entirely, without spending too much chakra that was desperately needed elsewhere.

Next was her torso split open like that of a bloody angel, her red qipao soaked through with blood, ribs bending into directions they couldn't be able to, spine broken on one of the rocks. He could see inside her body. But even there parts were missing, ripped out violently. He only hoped it had been after her death. If he imagined anything else he would loose his mind.

Finally her head, eyes closed, blood painting her lips in crimson beauty and her forehead bare, without her signature crystal that had shown her achievements proudly to the world. Hair slick with blood, so much that it barely appeared pink anymore. If he didn't know her so well, he might not have recognized her. Trembling he had stepped forward and gathered her in his arms, tears slipping down his cheek as the horror finally set in. He felt numb. He could feel the weight of her head in his arms, had bowed over it and despaired. Not like this. She hadn't deserved this end. She had been one of his only remaining pillars.

 

He couldn't remember who had gotten him to let go of her. Couldn't remember how he got back to his group or even survived the next days or who had cleaned him up from all of the blood that had soaked him from head to toe. Couldn't remember who had organised the burning of the bodies of that battle.

 

He remembered seeing her burn.

 

He remembered her dead.

 

He remembered her in parts.

 

Bits and pieces. Memories floating around like little petals, of her growing up, a shy little girl that got bullied, to her adoring Sasuke, to getting on a team with her. He had admired her, loved her, cherished her. She had grown up, became headstrong and caring and beautiful. Independent.

She was... she was his family. She was his sister he had always wished for. She cared for his hurts, despite Kurama's healing factor. She slapped him over the head when he was being stupid. She patiently explained things when he just didn't get it. She held him when he cried. She made him laugh when he didn't think he could after Hinata-

 

She was gone.

 

Naruto would never get rid of that image of just... just following a trail of her parts, like someone had left bloody bread-cums for him to find. He had been sick for days. The image burned to his mind, robbing him of sleep. He felt like a walking corpse, going through the motions.

 

Not like Sasuke who had gone mad after seeing his family again, not only his brother but his mother and father and many of the rest of the Uchiha that had long since died. Who had went willingly to join them, not a glance behind to Naruto fighting for his life and that of his friends. Who had then come after Naruto without mercy, smiling like this was all he had ever wanted or needed. Who had died with his fingers pressed to Naruto's forehead in a mockery of brotherly feelings as his fingers slid down Naruto's face, leaving a trail of sticky blood behind that Naruto would feel stick to him for years to come. Wondering if there had been something, anything he could have done different, better, to make Sasuke consider staying instead of welcoming death with open arms.

 

Not like Shikamaru who had gone up against Asuma and prevailed, if only barely. Who had sobbed bitterly as he chopped his sensei to pieces and finally burned him to ashes, scattering them in the wind. A few days later he had stood in front of Mirai.

He had killed the young boy as kindly and quickly as possible. In a way, he was stronger than Naruto. A few days later Naruto had found his corpse, a tanto gutting him from his stomach up to his sternum and spilling the innards over the barren land as if to water the dying plants with his lifeblood. Naruto had stepped forward mechanically, bend down to close his friends eyes gently. He had gathered him up and carried him off. Then he burned him. He took the ashes into his trembling hands and let the breeze slowly carry it away. He stood there for a long time, watching the ash slip through his fingers and remembering a boy too intelligent for his own good. One of his first friends.

His eyes had been dry. As if the lake in his soul had dried out just like the landscape around him was slowly withering and dying from the change in atmosphere. He had cried too much and burned too many already. It was part of the routine. They didn't leave any corpses behind anymore if they could help it. That way at least they were spared of killing their friends over and over again.

 

So many. There were so many of his friends who had died in horrible ways. It was enough to fill a lifetime and Naruto felt like a failure to not have been able to prevent a single one of them himself.

So yes. Yes, they were desperate.

Desperate enough to attempt to change things, so that didn't end with the world in chaos and barely anyone alive. He and Kurama set to work, carefully crafting a masterpiece of a seal that would never work without a shit-ton of chakra that Kurama had been gathering for months on end.

 

Months and months. He had lived on, hiding himself so carefully. He knew Kaguya was searching for him, but she was... careless. Like she thought that now that the rest of them were dead and he was the last one left alive, she had already won.

 

Naruto wanted to laugh. Manic. Grieving. Desperate.

 

Giving up had never been in his dictionary, and he wouldn't start now, not at the end of all things. And if nothing else was left, then he finally understood one thing about Sasuke.

 

The desperate need to get even.

 

Naruto gazed upon the seal they had carved into the ground. The seal mostly written by his blood, because there was no ink left in this world. Besides, blood would only make the connection to the seal stronger.

 

“We did it.” Naruto whispered, voice rough from disuse and single-minded determination shining in his eyes. The only thing that had kept him alive and struggling.

 

“ _We did, kit._ ” Kurama rumbled in his mind with satisfaction and smugness oozing from the words. Naruto could feel him unfurling in his mind like a lazy cat waking up and stretching his legs. He hadn't moved in ages, only short words being exchanged whenever they were discussing the seal and otherwise concentrating on gathering up as much chakra without being found. It had required them to be constantly moving.

 

Finally. Done.

 

One way or another.

 

But Kaguya wouldn't get them either way. Naruto had build in a failsafe. If it didn't work, the seal would kill them and burn them to a crisp. Nothing to raise from ashes, he had learned.

 

But it would work. He had been so careful under Kurama's guidance. And he just... got seals. Maybe it was the Uzumaki blood in him, but paired with Kurama's knowledge he had gathered while being bound to not only Mito but also Kushina...? Both who had grown up learning fuinjutsu like other children learned to walk?

 

The seal on the ground proved that paired together – Naruto's ideas and Kurama's knowledge – was a scary thing to behold.

 

“ _Are you sure...?_ ” Kurama asked, but he knew the answer already.

 

“Do it.” Naruto replied, nearly vibrating with energy as he stepped into the middle of the seal, blue eyes blazing once more after years of fading into dull, hopeless desolation.

 

“Let's get even.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I think that's the darkest stuff I've written so far. This was not easy.
> 
> Don't worry, while there will be mentions of previous times, things will get better :)


	2. Back to the Beginning

Agony flared up throughout his body. Kurama hadn't felt anything like it before, most things weren't able to injure him much if at all. As a chakra construct pain was an abstract concept for him. He could feel it, sure, but usually he eradicated whatever caused it and went on with his life. With his rapid healing, prolonged pain was rare, and nowadays he rarely felt it as the impressions he got were second-hand at best.

The first sealing, and the ones following after, hadn't hurt at all. It had just been maddening and frustrating to suddenly be confined into a small space of nothingness after millennials of freedom. To be forced to cower behind bars, isolated from the world and used for other, lower creatures gain. It was disgusting and lonely. Even if Kurama had been a solitary creature beforehand, preferring his own company and learning about chakra and the world until the one who would show them strength appeared (just as the Sage had told them), he at least had the option to actually interact with other beings. After the sealing there had been his jailer or nothing at all and he had allowed the resentment to grow and fester, like a wound left untreated. He had nourished the pain, fed the hatred and used it against his captors, time and again. One day he would have gotten free and would have roamed the lands once more. And once the being his father had told him about appeared, Kurama was sure he wouldn't be far behind him in strength. Strong enough to hopefully not be absorbed back into the Juubi.

Until Naruto happened. And power lost it's meaning in face of his determination and sheer, stubborn through-hell-and-high-water attitude. Now he had a friend he didn't want to miss, and a goal to archive and they had made it. They were alive and-

With a harsh sound of agony that ripped from his sore throat Kurama crashed to the ground, limbs too weak to carry him. Knees hurting from the harsh landing, Kurama could do nothing but wobble for a moment before his body fell forward. The impact send a wave of new hurts through his already burning, aching body. His sight was blurry, pain making him dizzy and spots dancing in front of his eyes. Everything seemed wrong, nothing felt right except for the life he could feel around him, chakra surrounding him suddenly as if a cloudy sky had been ripped open by a strong gust of wind, revealing the endless stretch of stars twinkling in the distance.

It was beautiful, so beautiful, and it was something that he hadn't known he had missed until Kaguya had taken it away from them. Kurama felt a needy whimper rasp out of his throat, his senses stretching out to take in as much from this living, thriving world as he could and tried to blink rapidly to clear his vision to no avail. He was lying on the ground, next to a dumpster in an ally and... and it didn't make sense. His nerves were on fire.

“Naruto...?” Kurama thought weakly, shivering almost violently, nerves burning pits of agony. With pure determination Kurama clung to consciousness, if barely. Where were they? Why was Kurama in control? How far back had they managed to get, and where had they landed? Were they safe or in danger? Anxiously he searched for that presence in him, the one he had watched grow. It was dim, flickering an weak, but it was there and something inside Kurama released, tension bleeding out. They could face anything after all, so long as they stuck together.

Still... So many questions, and the world slowly greyed out, darkness creeping in from the edges until Kurama lost the battle with a barely-heard whimper.

Footsteps.

A shinobi-issued foot stepping into his vision. Kurama moaned in pain as he tried to move away, to get a better angle as to who was approaching. Vertigo made the world spin and made him sick as his muscles spasmed, straining and flaring up in burning agony. A buzzing, rushing sound filled his ears, like static. He could see the leg bend as whoever had stopped in front of him.

An ANBU-mask, white porcelain with red markings, blurry but recognizable appeared for just a moment before it was swallowed up by the darkness that was eating up his vision rapidly, a steady pounding filling his head. His hand twitched, a last aborted try to defend himself-

Nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Short chapter, but a chapter nontheless! Hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
